A probe card having a circuit board and probes as contactors is used to inspect an electrical characteristic of a device such as IC (Integrated Circuit) or LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) formed on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a ‘wafer’). By way of example, an electrical characteristic inspection is carried out by bringing the probes provided on a bottom surface of the circuit board into contact with electrodes of the device on the wafer.
The electrodes of the device may have different heights. Accordingly, to absorb such a difference in height, the probes need to have a mechanical characteristic called elasticity. Further, the probes also need to have a highly excellent electrical characteristic to minimize a voltage loss.
Thus, conventionally, it has been proposed that the probes be made of a material having a superior electrical characteristic and, also, an elastic body be provided at a position above the probes facing the electrodes of the device to thereby provide the probes with elasticity (see, for example Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-033486